Those with Spirits Unbreakable
by TheShadowEclipse
Summary: In the vast kingdom of Hyrule, countless legends are told of the golden power of the gods; secrets of the past long lost concerning an ancient Hero, a Goddess turned mortal and the curse of endless hatred that defies even time. From drabbles to long oneshots, the Legend of Zelda: A Hundred Theme Challenge! Different games and characters of the series.
1. Introduction: Theme No 1

**100 Themes Challenge  
Theme: # 1 - Introduction**  
**Game: references from all**  
**Details: In the mystical land of Hyrule...**

Hyrule.

A vast kingdom some might call the center of the world. Isolated by ancient forests and great mountains, it is a bountiful land veiled by mystery and secrets. An omnipotent and omniscient relic of power is rumored to lie deeply within and because of this, Hyrule's history has never been a peaceful one. War has engulfed this land in chaos many times in a cycle of perpetual repeat. However, even after so much raze, the land is somehow always able to maintain its beauty.

There are many races that come and go in Hyrule.

The Hylians, who are often at the head of the society due to Hyrule's monarch being of this race. With their long ears , they are said to be able to hear divine counsel, but this is only an old wive's tale. It is true however, that in their veins, magic runs; so it is not uncommon that they are more adept at the old magical arts than the other races.

In the deep rivers and lakes of Hyrule, the Zoras live. This graceful aquatic race protect Hyrule's waterways and assure fresh waters. They are much unlike their distant cousins, the Zolas, who are more monster-like than civilized.

Living in the volcanic Death Mountain, the Gorons are beings made of rock, They are in charge of the pure metals and minerals mined in the mountains. A proud but gentle race.

Deep in the desert valley near Hyrule, live the Gerudo. Honorable woman thieves. They visit Hyrule to search for mates. Once every hundred years, a king is born to them that has the right to become their leader. Their problems come when that king goes astray.

These four races are often at war with each other but soon come under an agreement. There are other races, some legends in their own right as well.

The Kokiri are forest spirits that take the form of immortal children. The Sheikah, warriors of stealth with eyes the color of blood. The Picori are a secret race of beings smaller than a child's thumb. The Twili are practitioners of dark magic said to have been banished to an other realm by the Goddesses,

And the sacred relic of absolute power hidden in the land has been the cause of so much strife between all. Almost all of the legends surrounding this power, the Triforce, have been lost to the ravages of time save the ones protected by the clan of shadows, the Sheikah. The blood of these guardians of secrets has grown thin over time though and no one knows if they aren't really a legend themselves.

There is an old story though, often told to children, that is in reality something much more.

**_" When Hyrule succumbs to darkness, a Hero will appear. Wielding the Blade of Evil's Bane and a part of the sacred relic, he will banish the darkness and bring light to the land. "_ **

This story has been told for generations among the Hylians, the chosen race of the Goddess Hylia. It goes back to the ages Hyrule was not a country, but the ancient realm watched over by the same Hylia.

The Triforce was divided into three parts forever by an unpure heart once. Power, Wisdom and Courage. Though with minds of their own, the pieces of the Triforce cannot decide between good and evil. They are equal in strength unless one sides with another to take down the third. This unpure heart that lusted for the whole only received the third that fit him most. The other two went to others who were worthy of their godly power.

In a secluded, isolated place in Hyrule, one peaceful despite the chaos that is usually at this time...a boy is born with the mark of the Triforce on the back of his hand. It is this mark of a destiny that decides the boy's fate. The lonely path of the sword will lead him to become Hyrule's last hope in times of crisis.

_A youth, with sandy, unruly hair, hides in the shade of a tree. His sword is sheathed and he readies the longbow he has become so skilled with. His icy eyes lock on to the dark monsters that have dared disrupt the fragile balance of his precious woods. The arrow is let loose, and with the aim true, it buries itself deeply into the neck of one of the monsters._

At the same time, a noblewoman, future queen, is born with the same mark. This mark is of Wisdom while the boy's is of Courage. This Princess of Destiny shares a similar fate.

_A young woman sits on an elegant throne of excellent craftsmanship. Her outward appearance is almost that of a beautiful, benevolent goddess. She listens to the other nobles ramble on, their words beginning to fade into the background as her mind begins to wander. Her father has just died, and being his only heir with her mother long since dead, his duties fall to her, With her childhood cut short, she feels too young and unprepared. But for the sake of her kingdom, she will persevere._

And the third holder of the last piece, Power, is never satisfied. Too much power corrupts, and corruption has strengthened his hate and mindless rage. A madman (though he has long since exceeded the limits of a human being) , he will never stop and he refuses to truly die.

_A desert man, with flaming red hair visible beneath his cloak, continues his long trek through the sand. On the horizon ahead of him, he can see an ancient pyramid. Though the rightful king of his people, he was exiled by his own tribe, forsaken to this wasteland of sand and ruin. They had done so when he had told them of his ambitions. They had cast him out because they did not want some sort of legend to repeat. He chuckled bitterly, he would show them. The old weapon that waited in the distant pyramid, it was enough to claim the golden power of yore... and conquer the world!_

No, there is something more to these three. They share a bond deeper than blood, forged by the absolute power that runs through their veins. They are the same people, reborn countless times over the centuries. Wisdom and Courage never remember their past lives, but Power always does.

His origins are that of an ancient godly demon that terrorized the land of Hylia, in his lust for the power that the same Goddess guarded. At that time, Her Grace Hylia was entrusted the Triforce by the Three Creator Goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore.

In a plan to effectively rid herself of Demise (for that was what the demon was called), she became a mortal. Paired with the incarnation of her chosen hero of the past, they defeated Demise. Demise is never completely destroyed though and he can never truly die.

A curse of his hatred follows the blood of the Goddess and spirit of the Hero. Their harsh lives are a result of his curse, but as always, they remain unbreakable.

* * *

**_Variation 1 of the 100 Themes Challenge_**

This is just for me to keep track. _  
_

**_1. Introduction - Chapter 1: In the mystical land of Hyrule... _**  
_2. Love_  
_3. Light_  
_4. Dark_  
_5. Seeking Solace_  
_6. Break Away_  
_7. Heaven_  
_8. Innocence_  
_9. Drive_  
_10. Breathe Again_  
_11. Memory_  
_12. Insanity_  
_13. Misfortune_  
_14. Smile_  
_15. Silence_  
_16. Questioning_  
_17. Blood_  
_18. Rainbow_  
_19. Gray_  
_20. Fortitude_  
_21. Vacation_  
_22. Mother Nature_  
_23. Cat_  
_24. No Time_  
_25. Trouble Lurking_  
_26. Tears_  
_27. Foreign_  
_28. Sorrow_  
_29. Happiness_  
_30. Under the Rain_  
_31. Flowers_  
_32. Night_  
**_33. Expectations - Chapter 3: It's a Pirate's Life!_**  
_34. Stars_  
_35. Hold My Hand_  
_36. Precious Treasure_  
_37. Eyes_  
_38. Abandoned_  
_39. Dreams_  
_40. Rated_  
_41. Teamwork_  
_42. Standing Still_  
_43. Dying_  
_44. Two Roads_  
_45. Illusion_  
_46. Family_  
_47. Creation_  
_48. Childhood_  
_49. Stripes_  
_50. Breaking the Rules_  
_51. Sport_  
_52. Deep in Thought_  
_53. Keeping a Secret_  
_54. Tower_  
_55. Waiting_  
_56. Danger Ahead_  
_57. Sacrifice_  
_58. Kick in the Head_  
_59. No Way Out_  
_60. Rejection_  
_61. Fairy Tale_  
_62. Magic_  
_63. Do Not Disturb_  
_64. Multitasking_  
_65. Horror_  
_66. Traps_  
_67. Playing the Melody_  
_68. Hero_  
_69. Annoyance_  
_70. 67%_  
_71. Obsession_  
_72. Mischief Managed_  
_73. I Can't_  
_74. Are You Challenging Me?_  
_75. Mirror_  
_76. Broken Pieces_  
_77. Test_  
_78. Drink_  
_79. Starvation_  
_80. Words_  
_81. Pen and Paper_  
_82. Can You Hear Me?_  
_83. Heal_  
_84. Out Cold_  
_85. Spiral_  
_86. Seeing Red_  
_87. Food_  
_88. Pain_  
_89. Through the Fire_  
_90. Triangle_  
_91. Drowning_  
_92. All That I Have_  
_93. Give Up_  
**_94. Last Hope - Chapter 2: Riding through the burning fields of a wartorn Hyrule..._**  
_95. Advertisement_  
_96. In the Storm_  
_97. Safety First_  
_98. Puzzle_  
_99. Solitude_  
_100. Relaxation_

_From:  
_

**100themeschallenge deviantart  
**

^place a period after 'challenge' and one after 'deviantart'. Then add 'com' at the end. Remove any spaces.

* * *

_****__**I am going to tackle this challenge. I wonder how long it will take me. 8) **_

_**Well, that was Theme #1 for ya! Theme #94 is next.  
I already have a bunch of these written (just have to type them up), so there's more coming! **_

_**Reviews and ideas are greatly appreciated and welcomed! **_


	2. Last Hope: Theme No 94

**100 Themes Challenge  
Theme: # 94 - Last Hope**  
**Game: Ocarina of Time**  
**Details: Before the events of Ocarina of Time, in the midst of the ravaging fires caused by Hyrule's Civil War, a lone rider hurries through Hyrule Field...  
**

The cloaked rider clutched the tight bundle closer to her chest as she left the burning manor behind. Heavy rain and cold wind whipped any unexposed skin like icy little daggers and the events from earlier replayed in her mind over and over.

They had come seemingly from nowhere. The screams of the servants and soldiers were still fresh in her mind. No sooner had word come of her husband's defeat that their own manor been attacked.

"Hurry Milady!"

"We'll fend them off!"

"Protect the young master!"

Their voices echoed in her mind. They had fought bravely to protect her but in the end, the manor had been overrun anyways.

She was numb right now, in shock. This couldn't really be happening...?

Her husband was dead, died a valiant death protecting the king himself. Her mother had stayed behind to buy time for an escape and sacrificed her own self. Now the fortress behind was but a speck of smoke and red in the stormy night.

_Her family, her home...gone in the blink of an eye. All she had left..._ the bundle in her arms began to cry.

"Shhh little one," she cooed even though she knew the wind would rip away her words before they had a chance to be heard.

Her vision went black for a few seconds. Alarmed, she clasped the horse's reins tighter. Blinking rapidly, she tried to stay conscious and keep the rain out of her eyes. She resolved not to die just yet and suppressed the pain from her injuries.

A soft spur to the horse sent it galloping even swifter. She glanced to the far distance; Hyrule's capital and Kakariko, the Sheikah village, was in flames. No safe haven near any place there. No...there was only one place in Hyrule that could truly be called a haven. The one place untouched by war.

She pressed further south. How she knew it was south in the darkness of night, she did not know. Her instinct was the only guide that told her they were heading in the right direction. Even the comforting light of the moon had been blotted out by dark storm clouds.

Soon, a line of tall forms appeared in front of her. She looked on, grateful that she had finally arrived at the Forbidden Forest's edge.

She dismounted with a little difficulty and stroked the faithful horse's muzzle for a final time, slipping off it's reins before sending it off. She only hoped it would survive some way on its own. She took a last look at Hyrule's burning towns in the far distance before taking a deep breath and entering the woods. There was no going back.

How much this war would last was beyond her. All she knew was that she would most likely not live to see the end of it. She would soon join her Beloved but first she needed to ensure her babe's survival. She would get him to safety. He would not grow up in the chaos of war, that she vowed.

She could barely see inside the forest though, the thick branches obscured any light that may have come from above. It was even darker than in the fields but at least the trees provided some shelter from the rain. The young mother pressed on with grim determination, feeling her way past trees and trampling damp grass underfoot.

She trudged on for a time and soon found herself forgetting how much time had passed. She had no idea where she was heading really. The forest was eerily silent. There were no signs of life. The babe had long since exhausted himself crying and was in a fitful sleep, her own footsteps were getting heavier and heavier. She wondered if they would get lost here and die. The forest was said to be cursed. Anyone who entered got lost and never returned. Or worse...they turned into undead monsters, doomed to wander these evil grounds forever. That was why it was an isolated, uncharted place.

Despite all the evil claims about the forest, older legends talked about benevolent forest spirits that guarded the woods. Her husband and her had once discussed coming here earlier to flee from the mindless war. It had been a hollow proposition then, but she had found herself drawn to the idea. It was a place filled with the stuff of fairytales.

Now being here though, she wasn't so sure.

How long had she been wandering about? She was probably already lost. Letting that realization sink in, she stopped beside a thick tree and leaned on its trunk, letting out a hiss of pain. Her free hand went to touch her injury and she winced as she felt her fingers become stained with a warm liquid. She had doomed them both by coming here, she thought. Her son would not survive...

"Over _here_..."

The young woman couldn't suppress a small gasp. Had...had she imagined that?

"...this way..." came a faint whisper. The branches above her rustled. She recoiled from the tree and clutched the warm bundle closer protectively.

"Who... who are you?" she asked sharply, her voice slightly shaky,

There was no reply.

What had it been? A monster? A spirit? She tried to calm her beating heart and waited a few moments but the voice did not return.

She had imagined it. That had to be it. Loss of blood was making her dizzy and delusional. She was sure of it. The fright had thrown her sense of direction off though. Which way had she been heading? And for that matter, what way had she come from? She didn't even know which tree she had been leaning on earlier. She peered around the darkness, trying to discern some familiar landmark. It was in vain. The same blackness was coming from all sides.

"Come..." the voice began again.

She stiffened as she heard it better. It was a soft but deep sound. The depth in it seemed to contain the warmth she could not find in these dark woods alone. "I will not harm you..."

She decided to trust it. What did she have to lose? "Which way?" She ventured, almost inaudible to even her own keen ears.

There was another rustle of leaves up ahead, and for once she saw the movement that had caused it. It was the dark outline of a large, looming form perched on a high branch. "This way...hoot." Then the shape was off.

The young woman steeled her nerves and followed after it, deeper into the heart of the woods. Whenever she lost track of its movement in the high trees ahead, she would follow the sound that suspiciously sounded like the flaps of loud, powerful wings.

Every once in a while, she would allow herself to be distracted and peered into the trees at her sides. More than once she swore she saw different colored lights blinking and disappearing behind the shadows of trees.

Finally, dim light was visible up ahead and they emerged into a clearing. The rain had stopped above and the clouds had cleared so moonlight illuminated the area clearly. _What good fortune..._

In front of her, on the lower branch of a large tree tree, alighted a massive creature. The woman couldn't help but gasp. It was an owl, a giant brown and black owl with detailed markings on its plumage. It's gleaming eyes were intelligently wise and all-knowing. It cocked its head. "_Hoot._ You are a brave one to have had the courage to enter this forest."

The young mother swallowed. Owls weren't supposed to be gifted with the gift of speech and they didn't grow that big! It was impossible. But then again, she had entered the forest chasing a legend. By entering the woods she had entered an ancient world undisturbed for ages, one filled with magic. Such beings that dwelled within were not supposed to be mortal. And she had known it from the start. This was one of the guardian deities of the forest perhaps?

"Please," she began, but exhaustion seemed to come over her in a wave and she fell to one knee. She clutched her side firmly with one hand. The wound, she had forgotten about it. If she had moved this much without feeling it until now, it couldn't be good.

"I see you are injured," the owl said. "What is the reason that has brought you into these woods?"

The woman shrugged down her cloak as best as she could, revealing pale fair hair and icy blue eyes filled with resolve despite her pain. "I seek safe haven."

The owl was impassive. "What makes you think you will find it here?"

"There are many legends told about these woods by my people. They say a peaceful race of forest beings live in the deep of the woods. They...if they are real... are my only hope." She bowed her head. "My home, my people, my family...they've become victims of the war that currently engulfs the entirety of Hyrule. My child and I are the last survivors of a lone noble manor to the North. Everyone else was killed!" She suppressed a sob.

The owl seemed sad, sympathetic of her plight. "You are aware that once you've entered the Lost Woods without the forest's blessings, you cannot hope to return?"

"The legends are true after all?" She closed her eyes. "Please... I feel I am close to death. I have no chance of even returning. I only wish to save my son. For him to be raised away from the turmoil that is Hyrule at this time. My life in exchange for his."

"Ah, such love filled words. You are a courageous one indeed." The owl unfurled its great wings. "Come, follow me. The haven for your child that you seek is just beyond these trees. I sense the boy has a great destiny. He will be vital for the future of this land and another beyond." It leapt into the air and disappeared into a line of tall dark trees. The mother followed as quickly as her waning strength would allow her, feeling as though she had just passed some sort of test.

She ran after the owl as far as she could. Sweet darkness had started to cloud the edges of her vision and it took all she had to not fall into its embrace. She was still unable to stop herself from collapsing though. She did not even notice the vivid change of scenery or how the wall of trees behind her had turned into a high rock wall.

No! She would not yet! On her pride as being descended from the Hylian Guardian Knights, she would see this through!

She gathered her strength and tried a few trembling steps before she truly crumpled to the ground. She landed on soft grass, softer than she had ever felt before in her life. It was cool against her burning skin. _No_...she thought, clutching the bundle in her arms closely.

"Thy son will be safe here," a great voice boomed."Rest now, Lady. Nary a trouble will befall him here." The voice seemed to resonate from the earth itself.

The woman looked up and saw the humongous trunk of a massive tree. Various tiny strings of light floated daintily past her vision. Past them, she could make out a set of strange features seemingly carved into the tree resembling a kind, bearded face. On a low branch, she could see the owl she had been following.

"I am the sole Guardian of this entire forest and have been sith bygone times. My magic extends to cover even the boundaries of these woods so foul evil may not enter. I am the Deku Tree." The Great Tree paused. "Thou have arrived at the heart of the woods, Kokiri Forest. Over yon is the village of the Kokiri, my children. They are the folk of these woods. Wist well, thy child will verily be safe with them until he is awakened by destiny's call."

The young mother nodded faintly. She realized one of the tree's roots had shifted to act as a softer cushion for her head. Joy enveloped her warmly as her consciousness began to fade. Her wounds didn't hurt anymore. She had been successful! She relaxed, gazing at the tranquil, sleeping face of her child in front of her.

"His name," she began, barely inaudible. "Is Link."

"Link?" Cooed the owl. "A fine name."

"Indeed, " said the Deku Tree. "He will be well cared here. You may go in peace, young one."

The young mother smiled in satisfaction. "Live my boy, live and grow strong," she whispered. "Perhaps one day you will be able to qualm the fires of chaos that are ever present in Hyrule." Her eyes closed and she went still.

After a few moments of silence, the Great Deku Tree called, "Saria. Come hither and hark well, my child."

The small girl with emerald hair that had been standing at the grove entrance silently witnessing the scene, hurried closer to the Deku Tree. Her appearance was that of an innocent child but in her eyes was a hidden depth of wisdom not found in the other Kokiri.

"Take this child and take care of him well. Raise him amongst the rest of the Kokiri. He will become one of the forest until the day he is to learn about the fate he was born into."

Saria nodded obediently. "Yes, Great Deku Tree."

She picked up the small bundle on the ground and began to walk away, in the direction of the Kokiri village.

"Link, was it?" She said as they left the talking tree and owl behind. Her demeanor became considerably cheerful as she talked to the sleeping child.

_"You and I are going to be the best of friends!"_

* * *

**_I've had this idea in my head ever since I played Ocarina of Time. ;3 Glad I finally finished writing it. The manga elaborated more on his parents too. _**

**_Next one will be more light hearted!  
_**


	3. Expectations: Theme No 33

******100 Themes Challenge  
Theme: # 33 - Expectations**  
**Game: Post Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass**  
**Details: Yo Ho! A Pirate's Life For Me!**

**33: Expectations ? **

"Say, Tetra," said Link as he scratched the hard, wooden floor absentmindedly. He was hugging his knees and half sitting. "Why do we do that?"

"Do what?" She snapped, irritated. She was sitting in one of the darker corners of the cell, brooding.

"Pretend to be what we're really not."

"What?" She barked. "What are you talking about now?"

Link knew she was angry right now. It would be unwise to make her anger directed at him. Best to approach the subject carefully.

"I mean...pirates are notorious for raiding and plundering and stealing, right?" He paused a second, but she seemed to be listening so he continued."We're not really like that. We're just sailors. Flying that skull and bones flag always gets us into trouble."

"Idiot! What do you think you're saying?!" He winced. Yep, he should have just left the subject untouched.

"We're PIRATES. The terror of the seas! Granted, we're not stereotypical pirates, but we're pirates! We've done plenty of those things!"

"No, we haven't," he said flatly.

She got up from her dark corner and emerged into the light of the waning moon that came from the sole window in their cell. Her face was twisted up in rage and her hands balled up into fists. She pounced, making a grab for him as he yelped in fright.

"What about all those raids we've done on them monsters?" She said, grabbing him by the scruff of his clothes. "Have you forgotten all the things we've gone through or are just wussing out?"

He struggled but her grip was iron. Tetra could be terrifying when she was mad.

"Now, when we you joined our crew, you were expected to become like us! To be able to endure! But now I see, you're still that little-"

"Tetra! Did you see how easily those villagers captured us?" He interjected. She was etting the wrong idea.

Her grip loosened just a little. "That's cause we didn't fight back!"

"Exactly! Now, if we were those big, bad pirates you think we are, would we have hesitated to hurt them?"

She was quiet. With a sigh of defeat, she let go of his clothes and fell back on the floor beside him.

"They thought we were big baddies coming to raid, when we were just low on supplies and stopped to buy some. All because of that flag!"

"Fine! We're VIRTUOUS pirates!" She insisted. "We've never targeted human vessels or islands on purpose! Unless they attacked, of course. Only the monster-controlled ones."

Link nodded. "That make us more like hunters, not pirates."

She sighed in exasperation. "What's the big deal, huh? Arguing with your captain about our group's occupation?"

Link shrugged. "I say we're neither. We're explorers!"

"Do you really think we're just any _normal_ sailors, cruising the seas, searching for new lands and treasure?" She asked sarcastically.

"Take out the 'normal' part and you've got it!" He chirped.

She sighed again and they were both quiet for a few moments. It was hopeless to argue with him.

"Maybe what I'm really trying to say..." Link started. "Who's going to let us, with a so called pirate reputation, come over to their land, and let them start some kind of settleme-"

"That's only to say if the land we find is already populated!" She interrupted. She had thought about this too. Tetra leaned on the wall and relaxed a little, changing gears. "We'll find it someday. Wherever the wind takes us! The perfect land. The next Hyrule!"

Link smiled. That had been their goal for quite a while.

"Look, fine. We'll take down the pirate flag if it bothers you that much. But when we get close to any monster vessels, we're flying it, and you can't stop me from having some fun, okay?"

He nodded. "Sounds good. No use terrorizing civilians until then."

After a few moments, he began talking again. "Hmmm, I don't know about you, but I'm feeling a bit helpless in here. They've confiscated all my equipment." He pouted. "You're not seriously thinking of staying here until they let us out, are you?"

"Of course not! Who do you take me for!?" She was up again.

"A nice, obedient princess!"

She whacked him.

"I was waiting for the rest of our crew who didn't get captured to come and break us out! But it looks like they've been held up." Tetra pulled out a pin from her pocket and showed it to him. It glowed bright in the moonlight from the window. "Would a princess know how to do this?" She smirked as she headed to the door and expertly unlocked it after a few seconds.

"Maybe one that gets kidnapped a lot and needs to learn how to pick locks, yeah." Link found himself trapped back in her vice grip and being shaken.

"Can't you shut up for once and let me make this an epic escape?" Tetra shouted. "Let's act like the pirates we are for once!"

"Tetra! Cut it out please!" Came Niko's concerned voice from the next cell. "Stop shaking my swabbie! You know he gets dizzy easily!"

"Oy, Captain! You're out, aren't ya? Get us out already please!" It was Zuko.

"Fine!" She dropped Link and headed to their cells. "We'll take back our things, regroup, maybe steal and break a few things in revenge, and leave!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Tetra turned back. Link was standing at their cell's door, holding one of the bars to support himself.

Tetra rolled her eyes. "You'd think that after so many years of sailing, you'd get over getting dizzy easily and overcome the seasickness that often comes over you, but nooo." She grabbed his arm and pulled him with her.

"Listen," she said quietly to him as they exited the small prison on the cliff. "My mother was in charge of our little group and ship, just as her predecessors have been before her since older times. It's been my turn now, so as your captain, I expect you to follow my orders." There was a guard outside that simply saw them, dropped his spear and ran away. Zuko snickered and Niko shouted a taunt after him.

"I'm no princess," she continued. A cloud suddenly clouded the moon and the whole island was enshrouded in shadow. The faint outline of a familiar ship could be seen in the distance, and on the shores below them was a small boat. A couple figures took notice of them and began waving.

She waved them over and grinned. "I'm _queen_ of pirates," she said and winked at Link mischievously. "And I say we're going to have a little fun. It's about time we payed back our hosts for their hospitality!"

Link shook his head. He disapproved of Tetra's violent tendencies, but she knew they wouldn't really hurt anyone. Just scare and terrorize some people a little. He hid a smile, not really minding having to carry out her orders. She was his captain after all.

* * *

_**I was listening to that pirate song and this random thing popped into my mind. XD I dunno, Tetra and Link are too nice to be those type of pirates. Haha.**_

_**BY THE WAY, IT'S 12/12/12! Next time that will happen...in a thousand years. XD**_


End file.
